


Far From Home

by Clarounette



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming back from DOFP promo in Australia, James and Michael end up stuck in an airport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far From Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Written for Shayzgirl's prompt.

Michael was running, his bag under his arm.

"Michael, wait !"

Behind him, James tried to keep up. Michael grabbed his hand and ran faster, weaving in and out of travelers with their heavy luggage. "Come on, we still have a chance !"

But when they finally arrived at the gate, it was to watch their plane take off through the window. Fuck !

Their journey had been shit from the beginning. At Sydney's airport, their flight had been delayed because of a mechanical problem, and once they finally landed, they couldn't get off the plane : the door wouldn't open. And there went their hour of waiting time, and they missed the connection. Stranded in Dubai. Great.

At the British Airlines check-in counter, they were told that they could board the next flight, in three hours. Three hours to spend in an airport.

"What are we gonna do ?" James asked.

Well, they weren't stuck in a Middle-East country every day. "Why not taste local specialties ?" Michael suggested.

At the prospect, very tempted, James licked his lips. "You mean Turkish delight ?"

Michael smiled. "For instance."

"Where ?"

They found a small coffee shop and sat there, drinking mint tea and eating various confections flavored with orange blossom water. Mouth full, James tried to communicate his appreciation for such delicacies, but it came out as "baps goo". Okay.

It could only last so long. "And now ?"

"I don't know, James," Michael admitted.

"Swimming ?"

Michael shook his head vehemently. "No, no no. I refuse to let you go outside."

Michael's reaction surprised James. "Uh ? Why ?"

"Can you imagine what Dubai's sun will do to your skin ?" To prove his point, Michael brushed the pale and freckled flesh of James' arm with the back of his hand.

James nodded. "Good point. Maybe the pool then ?"

Michael laughed heartily.

"Why are you laughing now ?" James asked, frowning.

"While Dubai is an extremely rich city, and its airport must offer an impressive list of services, I seriously doubt they have a swimming pool here."

Without a word, James tapped on his shoulder and showed him something behind his back. Michael turned around and here it was, a sign showing the direction to the airport's pool.

Michael was surprisingly glad to have been wrong when James dived in the clear water of the pool, in the tiny speedo they had purchased in Australia.


End file.
